Promise
by FyRraiy
Summary: Sepuluh FanFic OneShoot ataupun Drabble dengan Pairing MinYoon / YoonMin / Park Jimin x Min Yoongi. Seme Park! and Uke Min! Happy Reading!
1. Rainy Day

**Rainy Day**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung,**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

"Jimin!" Yoongi memekik cukup nyaring.

"Hmmm…." Jawab Jimin hanya dengan dehamannya. Ia tetap fokus pada laptopnya mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Dan hal itu membuat Park Yoongi – istrinya yang duduk di dekat jendela itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jimin…" kali ini sedikit merajuk, tapi itu malah tak sama sekali membuat Jimin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jimin…" lagi-lagi Yoongi mencoba merajuk. Dan lagi-lagi pula seorang Park Jimin tak menghiraukannya. Yoongi mendengus sebal. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan melalui Jimin yang masih setia tidak menghiraukannya. "Aku juga bias bersenang-senang sendiri. Hiraukan saja aku selamanya."

"Yoongi-ah, aku sedang sibuk tolong mengertilah…." Ujar Jimin mendengar gerutuan Yoongi tadi, dan kali ini ia berhenti menatap tumpukan berkas itu berganti untuk menatap Yoonginya.

Yoongi berhenti dari langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin. Ia membalas tatap Jimin dengan sengit. "Apa?! Aku tidak jadi membutuhkanmu. Lanjutkan saja, jangan hiraukan aku!" kentara sekali jika Yoongi kesal dan Jimin pun memilih menghela napasnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Jimin melihat Yoongi yang meneruskan langkahnya ke arah pintu keluar rumah mereka itu.

"Sudah kubilang lanjutkan saja pekerjaan pentingmu itu, Park!" tak berhenti dan tak menoleh, Yoongi berjalan sambal terus melangkah.

"Park Yoongi!" nada Jimin sedikit meninggi dan berhasil membuat Yoongi berhenti. "Tidak ke mana-mana!" masih ketus dan tak menoleh.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh Yoongi," ucap Jimin lembut yang hanya dijawab dehaman oleh Yoongi.

Dan lagi, Jimin kembali pada pekerjaan pentingnya. Heol, penting sampai Yoongi sedari pagi tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Jimin. Yoongi bosan hanya duduk termenung dekat jendela. Karena saat itu hujan deras hingga ia tidak bias setidaknya berkunjung ke rumah Namjoon untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya itu.

Toh, kalu dirinya minta Jimin mengantarnya pasti jawabannya adalah penolakan dari apa yang ia harapkan itu. Bagaimana mungkin Jimin membiarkan istri tercinta dan terkasihnya ditinggal berduaan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Ya, dulu semasa sekolah menengah atas siapa yang tak tahu akan hubungan serasi Namjoon dan Yoongi, yang naasnya harus kandas dengan hadirnya serangga tak diundang bernama Park Jimin.

Jadi, di sini ia sekarang di luar pagar tinggi rumah besarnya. Dengan bermodalkan jas hujan transparan yang hanya dapat melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan pasukkan air hujan yang cukup keras sampai sebatas lututnya, dan juga sebuah payung berwarna _baby blue_ yang ia klaim kepemilikannya dari Jimin.

Bukan tanpa rintangan ia melewati besi-besi menjulang tinggi yang melindungi rumah mewah itu. Bung! Ia bahkan dihadang penjaga rumahnya sendiri. Jangan lupakan para maidnya juga. Tadinya mereka semua tidak memperbolehkannya dengan alasan bahwa Tuan besarnya pasti tidak mengizinkan Yoongi melakukan hal itu. Tapi toh, untungnya saja Yoongi itu manis sekaligus menggemaskan. Siapa pula yang tak luluh dan mengamini permintaannya.

Maka dari itu, ia harus cepat sebelum Jimin keluar menemukannya dan membuatnya menyesal telah menunjukkan sisi gelapnya yang padahal manis membuat orang diabetes dadakan. Bias gagal rencana Yoongi untuk main hujan. Yeah, jadi sedari tadi yang membuatnya merajuk mengganggu kegiatan Park Jimin adalah demi hal yang bias saja membuatnya demam berhari-hari.

Awalnya ia ingin meminta persetujuan Jimin akan kegiatan ini, tapi respon Jimin yang menghiraukannya tadi telah membuatnya kehilangan mood untuk berdiplomasi guna menggolkan rencananya itu. Jadinya ia pergi saja tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin dan memang butuh perjuangan, tapi presentasi keberhasilannya akan lebih besar. Namun presentasi Jimin meledak juga jauh berlipat ganda lebih besar. Tapi memangnya Yoongi peduli.

.

.

Yoongi menjalankan rencananya itu dengan mulus. Bermain hujan dengan riang. Berjalan-jalan hingga berlarian kecil sukses terlaksana. Bahkan bonus es krim manis di hari hujan ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Meskipun ia harus membungkuk meminta maaf kepada pelayan toko karena pakaiannya yang basah mengotori lantai toko, jangan lupakan perihal uang yang digunakan untuk membayar es krim itu ikutan basah. Untungnya saja pelayan itu tidak marah, mungkin karena mengira Yoongi hanyalah anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun yang menginginkan es krim di hari yang terus-terusan hujan.

Dan sekarang ia duduk santai dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kakunya di kursi taman dengan satu _cone_ es krim tak menghiraukan pakaiannya yang berada di bawah perlindungan jas hujan itu hampir lima puluh persen basah. Payungnya juga tidak ia gunakan dengan benar membuat rambutnya sukses lepek.

Dingin memang, tapi toh ia senang kan. Ia juga sudah cukup puas dan sekarang saatnya ia kembali sebelum Jimin marah besar-besar mengetahui kebenarannya jika ia pergi keluar rumah untuk bermain hujan.

Maka Park Yoongi memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya untuk melangkah berbalik, tapi saat itu juga malahan ia mematung bagai melihat hantu di siang bolong. Tapi masalahnya hantunya tampan, kakinya juga menapak tanah kok. Jadi dengan segala pengetahuan yang Yoongi punya tentang hantu, ia menyimpulkan penampakan sosok di depannya ini bukanlah hantu. Dan karena makhluk itu bukanlah hantu maka yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya itu adalah seorang Park Jimin.

Park Jimin yang berdiri menatap Yoongi dengan dingin lebih dingin ketimbang sensasi makan es krim di tengah hujan yang cukup lebat di kutub utara. Payung hitam yang digenggamnya menambah kesan suram dirinya.

"J-jjim,"

"Dasar bodoh."

"Jimin aku bisa menjelaskannya,"

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa membuat orang lain cemas? Gunakanlah sedikit otak di kepalamu itu, Yoongi!"

"Jimin, d-dengarkan aku du-,"

"Aku mencarimu sampai kepalaku ingin pecah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak!"

Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi. Kumohon.

Kau seharusnya berteriak di depan mukaku Atau sebaiknya kau bakar saja kertas-kertas itu supaya aku sadar kalau melakukan hal bodoh dengan memilih mengerjakan tugas itu dan malah mengabaikanmu."

"Ma-maafkan aku,"

GREB

Jimin menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher putih Yoongi yang dingin. Membiarkan dirinya juga ikut diguyur jutaan ratus ribu tetes air hujan dengan menjatuhkan payungnya begitu saja.

Jimin memeluk Yoonginya sangat erat. Membagi kehangatan yang ia punya. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa, Yoongi."

Perlahan merambat naik, bibir Jimin mengecupi leher hingga garis rahang Yoongi. "Aku selalu takut akan kehilangan dirimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu,

Istriku.

Park Yoongi.

Saranghe."

Hingga akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Kecupan yang penuh sanjungan dan permintaan maaf dari Jimin. Menghapuskan dingin yang berubah menjadi sensasi hangat yang menggebu-gebu membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan meskipun hanya kecupan ringan yang singkat karena Jimin segera memberikan jarak di antara kedua bibir itu membiarkan udara dingin sekaligus air hujan kembali menyapu permukaan kulit bibir mereka.

Mereka berpandangan lama. Penuh sanjungan mengarungi iris satu sama lain. Hingga tangan Yoongi terulur menangkupkan kedua pipi Jimin. Mengelus pipi berisi itu. Dan memutuskan untuk menarik wajah Jimin kembali mendekat menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.

Yoongi mengalungkan kedua lengannya kebelakang tengkuk Jimin. Memperdalam pagutan lembut itu. Jimin melumat bergantian atas dan bawah bibir mungil Yoongi. Menghisap pelan bibir atas yang tipis milik Yoongi yang menghasilkan desahan kecil berhasil lolos.

Ringisan kecil kala Jimin menggigit bibir Yoongi meminta akses lebih intim untuk menjelajahi semua yang ada di dalam rongga mulut hangat milik Yoongi. Mengabsen tiap deret gigi rapi, menggelitik langit-langit mulut, dan membelit lidah Yoongi tak terlewatkan oleh Jimin. Sangat memabukkan jika saja Yoongi tidak memukul kecil punggung Jimin karena kehabisan oksigen mungkin saja Jimin emnggan untuk berhenti mencumbu bibirnya yang sekarang merekah membengkak serakah menghirup oksigen. Sedangkan Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil tanpa dosa.

"Ayo pulang dan mandi bersama."

.

.

.

.

END


	2. Let's Go!

**Lets Go!**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung,**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

 **Happy Reading~**

"Yoongi hyung, apa kau benar-benar mau bermalam di sekolah ini?"

Jimin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah lama menunggu seorang Min Yoongi yang sedari tadi tak bergerak satu inci pun dari posisinya yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya yang ditekuk sebagai bantalan keningnya.

"Hyung… ayo pulang," ucap Jimin lembut dengan tangannya yang terangkat mengusap helaian rambut halus Yoongi. Namun tak lama, ia merasakan tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Yoongi yang masih tetap dalam posisinya meskipun satu tangannya tergerak menyingkirkan tangan Jimin.

"Hyung,"

"Pergi!" potong Yoongi ketus.

Jimin menyrengit. Suaranya. Suara Yoongi hyungnya terdengar parau tak seperti biasanya.

"Hyung, ada apa?" kelewat kepo, Jimin tak akan berhenti begitu saja.

"Ku bilang pergi Jimin." Kali ini tak membentak namun dingin.

Baiklah. Kalau ucapan tak mempan maka jalan pintasnya ya tindakan. "Yoongi hyung," Jimin memegang pergelangan lengan kanan Yoongi yang tak dijadikan tumpuan kepalanya. Menariknya keatas agar membawa tubuh Yoongi yang menelungkup itu tegak dan sekaligus menghadap kearahnya.

"Lepaskan!" Yoongi memberontak. Namun menunduk.

Melihat itu Jimin mulai bergerak menunduk untuk mendapatkan ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang ada di wajah Yoongi.

Greb

Namun kalah cepat dengan Yoongi yang memeluk pinggangnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di perut kotak-kotak milik Jimin. Dan kini malah menangis dengan keras serta sesegukannya yang memilukan.

Jimin telaten mengusap surai dan punggung Yoongi, berharap dapat meredakan tangisnya. "Hyung, sudah… jangan menangis. Katanya manly, masa menangis meraung-raung seperti anak tk yang permennya jatuh ketanah."

"Aw!" itu suara Jimin yang pinggangnya di cubit keras oleh Yoongi.

"Iya, iya baiklah tidak bicara seperti itu lagi,"

Dan Jimin kembali pada kegiatan awalnya menunggui Yoongi. Bedanya ya gitu, sekarang keadaanya Yoongi masih menangis di pelukannya. Jimin jadi risau. Di kepalanya ada tanda tanya besar kenapa Yoongi bisa seperti ini.

"Hyung… sudah selesai menangisnya?" tanya Jimin pelan, takut-takut akan menerima cubitan atau mungkin saja pukulan yang tak terprediksi.

Meskipun tak menjawab, namun setidaknya Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. Sedikit membuat Jimin lega.

Jimin mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi. Ia menangkup pipinya. Miris rasanya melihat Yoonginya yang ia sangat cintai dan kasihi dan sayangi ini kini matanya sembab, dan juga pipinya yang ada banyak bekas aliran air matanya.

Jimin mengecup kening kekasihnya sebentar. Lalu turun ke dua matanya. Hidungnya. Pipi kanan juga kiri. Dan terakhir, bibir tipis yang merona itu.

"Kenapa menangis, hm?" lembut dan teduh. Namun Yoongi tetap tidak bicara perihal penyebabnya. Ia hanya terus memandang dalam, berlayar mengarungi iris hitam Jimin. Dan didetik berikutnya,

Yoongi memeluk leher Jimin, membenamkan wajahnya. Lalu dengan senang hati Jimin membalas pelukan itu.

"Jelek Jim…"

"Hn?"

"Nilai kimiaku, jelek sekali."

"Ya ampun, ku kira kau mengatai diriku jelek, kan padahal aku tampan,"

"Jangan kepedean," ucap Yoongi sambil tangannya melayang memukul wajah Jimin dengan telapak tangannya meski pelan.

Setelah itu pun tak ada percakapan lagi dari keduanya. Hanya Yoongi yang masih setia pada posisinya. Dan Jimin yang makin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Memeluk pinggang Yoongi posesif.

Sekitar hampir setengah jam. "Hyung, ayo ikut aku," Jimin meneggakkan tubuh Yoongi yang tadi bersandar padanya. Lalu ia bangkit juga dengan menarik Yoongi ikut bangkit.

"Ayo!" ia menarik Yoongi pergi. Ah, tak lupa sebelumnya ia membawa tas punggung Yoongi bersamanya. Kan tidak mungkin jika ditinggal di kelas, bisa kena semprot Yoongi nanti.

.

.

"Jimin, sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yoongi bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Hei, dia sudah cukup lelah. Padahal Yoonginya saja yang malas gerak. Tapi sungguhan kok dari tadi tidak juga lekas sampai. Dan diingatkan kembali hanya untuk sekedar informasi, mereka itu berlari. Dari tadi belari. Dari sekolahan tadi terus berlari. Tidak berhenti berlari.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai,"

"Dari tadi kau selalu bilang seperi itu. Aku sudah lelah," Yoongi menggerutu.

"Kali ini aku serius,"

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius?" Yoongi kesal. Dan melakukkan aksi mogok berlari yang juga membuat Jimin akhirnya ikut berhenti.

"Serius yang ini benar-benar serius," tutur Jimin dengan raut yang seriusan serius sambil menunjuk sebuah baner besar di belakangnya karena tadi ia mengubah posisinya untuk menghadap Yoongi yang menjelaskan bahwa sedang dilangsungkannya sebuah festival jajanan Jepang.

Yoongi cemberut. Menghentak-hentak kakinya kasar karena kesal. "Hyung, tunggu aku..."

.

Dan berakhirlah mereka berjalan di tengah kerumunan banyak manusia menikmati jajanan yang tersedia di stan-stan yang berjajar rapi itu. Jangan lupakan Jimin yang merangkul pundak Yoongi erat. Yoongi sih risi juga sebenarnya, untung saja ini makanan jadi ia tidak berniat untuk rewel.

"Hyung, coba yang itu. Aku perah makan waktu berkunjung ke Jepang. Namanya takoyaki. Ayo coba!"

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak perlu mendapatkan jawaban iya atau tidak dari ajakannya itu. Toh Yoongi juga ditarik paksa olehnya. "Kau ingin isi apa hyung? Gurita? Keju? Kepiting? Atau isi cintaku saja hyung?"

PLAK

Tidak ada jawaban yang didapat, malahan pukulan sayang dari Yoongi tepat di wajahnya. "Musnah saja sana." Dan Jimin hanya terkekeh. Dia biasa. Dia sudah kuat.

Setelah dua porsi berhasil didapatkan, mereka kembali berjalan beriringan. Sembari menghabiskan yang ada di tangan, juga melihat-lihat apalagi yang sekiranya perlu dicoba. "Hyung, bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

Yoongi tetap pada kegiatannya dan hanya menganggukkan kepala cerdasnya sebagai jawaban. "Beri aku ciuman dong kalau begitu," ini namanya coba-coba siapa tahu beruntung, coba-coba siapa tahu beneran dapat cium. Jimin melirik Yoongi menaik-turunkan alisnya, meski yang ditatap setia datar tak peduli.

"Cium saja gurita di laut." Yoongi berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jimin dengan tampang memelasnya.

Sebaiknya cepat sebelum benar-benar ditinggal oleh Yoongi. Hampir saja dua langkah lagi untuk benar-benar sejajar dengan Yoongi, tepat di wajahnya satu bungkus kosong bekas takoyaki lengkap dengan sisa sausnya yang belepotan siap menubruk wajah tampannya.

"Tolong buang ya, Jim." Jimin hanya menurut. Meskipun enggan, lebih baik ia menurut sebelum bencana alam datang melanda.

Setelah berhasil menuntaskan misinya, Jimin kembali menyatu dengan kerumunan untuk menemukan malaikatnya yang manis kelewat manis dari gula termanis di dunia ini deh pokoknya. Tidak sulit sih bagi Jimin. Dia sudah hafal luar planet bagaimana siluet tubuh Yoongi, mau dilihat dari depan, belakang, kanan, kiri, atas, bawah, atau bahkan dari sudut yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar mana pun sudah hafal.

Jimin mah beda, selamban-lambannya otak kecilnya dalam pelajaran sejarah, tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Yoongi, otak kecilnya bahkan sudah seperti sepuluh jilid ensiklopedia yang tebalnya tidak dikira-kira sama si penulisnya.

Dan, Bingo!

Apa kata author bener kan, tidak sampai satu jam Jimin sudah berhasil menemukan Yoonginya yang sedang berpikir menu apa yang akan ia pesan. "Tolong yang isi cokelat dua, Tuan. Terima kasih," dengan kebiasaan Jimin yang memang suka nimbrung tanpa diundang, ia dengan tanpa persetujuan dari Yoongi memesan taiyaki dengan rasa cokelat. Yap! Taiyaki itu makanan dari Jepang yang bentuknya unyu-unyu begitu. Lebih spesifiknya lagi, itu tuh bentuknya ikan. Tapi, saya sih tidak tahu spesies apa. Mungkin nanti kalian bisa tanya sama temanya Jimin yang namanya Taehyung, siapa tahu dia sudah kenalan sama keluarganya itu ikan, jadi mungkin saja tahu sebenarnya taiyaki itu ikan spesies apa.

Hanya beberapa menit untuk si ikan berhasil berpindah tempat ke kedua tangan mungil Jimin. Setelah membayarnya dan tak lupa ucapan terima kasih, Jimin kembali berjalan melanjutkan destinasi dadakannya bersama kekasihnya.

Jimin memberikan satu pada Yoongi. Dan Yoongi tidak akan menolak kalau soal makanan. Kali ini mereka bertautan tangan.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm,"

"Omong-omong, bentuknya lucu ya... aku jadi tidak tega memakannya," celoteh Jimin ringan sambil memandang kue ikan ditangannya dengan cermat.

Yoongi melirik sebentar lalu mendengus, "Kau bahkan sudah memakannya separuh bodoh,"

"Ibaratnya sama sepertimu hyung," atensi Jimin sekarang beralih pada Yoongi yang memakan kue ikan lucunya dengan tak kalah lucu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sama-sama imut kan jadi tidak tega memakannya, tapi akhirnya kumakan juga,"

"Sialan. Dasar mesum!"

Dan Jimin hanya meringis tetap tersenyum setelah diberi kecupan singkat di keningnya menggunakan kepalan tangan mulusnya seorang Min Yoongi.

.

Entah sudah stan ke berapa yang mereka hampiri. Mereka sama-sama senang. Tentu saja terutama Yoongi, ia bisa makan sepuasnya tanpa membuang uang sepeser pun. Tapi tidak apa, Jimin tetap senang kok. Tidak apa uang jajannya habis. Yang penting Yoongi hyungnya senang. Kan Jimin juga ikut senang.

Jimin rela kok. Lagian kalo memang Yoongi beli semuanya seorang-orangnya juga sekalian paling hanya uang jajan satu minggu Jimin yang hangus. Haha, uang jajanya Jimin itu banyak. Kalian tidak percaya kan? Kalo biasanya anak-anak remaja seangkatan Jimin biasa main perempuan, kalau Jimin mah main laki-laki, eh. Maksudnya Jimin mah mainannya saham. Sudah tidak level sama anak SMA biasanya.

"Jimin, beli minum sana. Yang rasa coklat ya, aku duduk di kursi itu,"

"Hmm, hati-hati ya hyung, teriak yang kencang kalau ada om-om mesum yang berani mendekat lebih dari satu kilo meter darimu."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya tidak peduli dengan Jimin yang mengusak pucuk kepalanya. Jangan lupakan satu kecupan di kening sebelum dirinya menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang untuk membeli dua cup minuman dingin.

Dan setelah itu pun Yoongi pergi menuju kursi yang tadi ia katakan pada Jimin. Tidak ada hal aneh yang ia lakukan. Ingat dia itu Min Yoongi bukan Park Jimin yang tidak bisa tidak sehari saja tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh nyerempet tidak waras dan tidak sayang nyawa.

Lagian kan memangnya kalian tidak ingat. Yoongi itu lagi sedih alias lagi galau. Ingat nilai kimianya. Jangan ditanya berapa angkanya kalau masih sayang nyawa. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya mendapat nilai dengan angka yang tercetak jelas dan besar ala-ala gurukiller yang depannya seperti separuhnya angka delapan dan belakangnya seperti bebek berenang. Singkatnya sih, sebut saja nilainya itu tiga puluh dua, ups! Hehe.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia mendapat nilai jelek seperti itu kan gara-gara Jimin. Ya, ini semua gara-gara Jimin yang jadinya ia hanya menggunakan buku kimia tebalnya itu hanya untuk bantalan tidurnya di atas meja belajarnya yang ia anggap gagal menjalankan tugasnya untuk tetap sedia membuat Yoongi terjaga dengan buku di hadapannya.

Sore itu Jimin berhasil menculik Yoongi dan menyeretnya ke taman bermain Lotte World. Padahal Yoongi ingat betul, tercetak besar di atas kepalanya peringatan penting dengan sirine yang berwarna merah menyala-nyala bertuliskan 'Kang Saem'. Sedikit informasi, Kang Songsaengnim itu guru kimia yang satu sekolah juga tahu kalau dia itu galaknya bukan main. Dan Yoongi juga masih sayang nyawa kalau main-main sama dia.

Sialnya lagi, Jimin membawa pulang utuh tubuhnya sudah hampir tengah malam. Jam sebelas malam kalau mau tahu. Tidak sampai semalam itu juga di taman bermain. Mulai dari pukul delapan malam, mereka beralih untuk mengunjungi namsan tower.

Meskipun menyenangkan, tetap saja lelah. Dan berakhirlah Min Yoongi yang tertidur dengan tidak nyamannya memeluk buku catatan kimianya.

Kembali pada nasib Yoongi yang sekarang ini. Dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dan membawa tas punggungnya, ia hanya duduk untuk menunggu Jimin yang sedang membeli minuman kembali padanya. Hari yang buruk pada awalnya, namun cukup menyenangkan pada akhirnya.

Jimin memang kekasih yang sangat perhatian. Sejak pagi tadi Yoongi bahkan belum sempat memasukkan makanan secuil pun ke dalam mulut mungilnya, dan pintarnya Jimin mengajaknya ke festival makanan Jepang dan makan sekenyang-kenyangnya.

Meskipun kadang menyebalkan, seorang Park Jimin selalu saja mempunyai seribu satu cara untuk membuat kepalanya seperti mau meledak. Meskipun begitu, kalau ditanya cinta atau tidak dengan Jimin, tentu saja cinta, ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan kata seberapa besar ia mencintai kekasih bocahnya itu.

"Heungg," Yoongi memberengut kaget saat dingin itu tiba-tiba hinggap di pipinya. Ya, siapa lagi pelakunya sudah jelas Park Jimin itu dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Tak ingin berdebat, Yoongi memilih untuk mengambil satu cup minuman dingin yang ia yakini sebagai pesanannya. Menyesapnya pelan tidak mempedulikan Jimin yang mulai menempati ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

Jimin menarik kepala Yoongi pelan menuju bahunya. Mengusak surainya dengan pola abstrak, namun penuh perasaan kasih. Menciumi puncak kepala Yoongi bertubi. "Masih memikirkan nilai, hm?"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Lalu apa? Memikirkanku?"

Dan yang ia terima adalah sikutan Yoongi di pinggangnya. "Sudahlah hyung tidak baik memikirkannya terus. Dari pada memikirkan nilai itu lebih baik memikirkanku saja,"

"Diam Jim, aku mengantuk," dengan kesadaran yang sepertinya tinggal separuh, Yoongi meletakkan cup minumannya.

Jimin terkekeh, "Tidurlah hyung. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku tahu."

Dan setelahnya Yoongi benar-benar jatuh tertidur di pelukan Jimin dengan pundak Jimin sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Jimin sih tidak keberatan di tinggal tidur seperti itu, sudah biasa bahkan. Dan sesungguhnya ia merasa senang, dengan begitu ia bisa leluasa memandangi Yoonginya yang manis saat tertidur. Dan satu lagi alasannya,

CHU

Jimin bisa mencuri kecupan di bibir kekasihnya sepuasnya. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis milik Yoongi. Menyesapnya dan memberikan lumatan atas bawah bergantian. Lalu kecupan sekilas di akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

END

 **Annyeong!**

 **Lama tak jumpa~**

 **Maafkan baru cuap-cuap/? di chapter dua ini, itu semua dikarenakan waktuu chapter satu lalu eommaku udh nelpon karena aku lama bergerak dan malah finishing plus ngepostnya...**

 **Dan, ada yang bertanya-tanyakah knp cuma sepuluh? dan kenapa aku judulin promise?**

 **well, jadi beberapa waktu lalu setelah aku graduation dari smp, terus aku harus lanjutin ke jenjang yang lebih tingi toh... stelah mengikuti serangkaian pendaftaran dan tinggal menunggu hasil, di situ aku berdoa dan bikin janji kalau aku berhasil masuk itu sma.**

 **Ya, singkatnya aku bikin ff ini karena janjiku dengan Tuhan YME. Aku sih janjinya bikin sepuluh ff, so tungguin aja ini bakalan aku lanjut sampe ada sepuluh ff, tapi untuk waktunya aku ga janji bakal cepat. Lagian seharusnya project ff ini sudah selesai 4 dan yang ke 5 dalam tahap pembuatan, tapi sungguh membuatku menangis tersedu-sedu... laptopku di format sama temenku. Semua video korea-koreaanku lenyap, terlebih lagi ff nya yang blm sempet aku post dan gapunya salinannya. Jadi untuk tidak terjatuh pada lubang yang sama, aku putusin buat post setiap udh slesei aja. Dan diingetin juga, setiap chapternya ga ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali, yup.**

 **Aku tau sangat kalau karya-karya ku belum seberapa, jadi aku kemabali minta maaf soal kekurangan sana sini dan terimakasih yang sudah mau baca sampai akhir chapter ini...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**


	3. Fever

**Fever**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung,**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

 **HAPPY READING~**

BRAKK

Yoongi yang berlari menutup pintu dorm dengan kasar membuat member yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggeleng maklum. Pasalnya, Park Jimin yang notabenenya adalah kekasih Yoongi kala itu sedang demam. Tentu saja Yoongi sangat khawatir. Meskipun galak Yoongi kan juga cinta Jimin.

Ia langsung melesat ke kamar Jimin begitu saja. "Jin-hyung!" pekik Yoongi saat melihat Jimin nya yang tertidur gelisah dan Seokjin yang sedang sibuk mengganti kompres.

"Aigoo Yoongi. Pelan-pelan saja bisa tidak sih?"

"Ini juga sudah pelan-pelan,"

"Hhhh… baiklah terserah kau," balas Jin pasrah.

"Bagaimana keadannya sekarang? Apa demamnya makin tinggi? Jimin tidak akan kenapa-napa kan Hyung?"

"Min Yoongi, kalau kau bertanya satu-satu," sungut Seokjin.

"Ish, hanya tinggal kau jawab saja, hyung tidak perlu marah-marah,"

"Baiklah-baiklah… Jimin hanya butuh istirahat saja saat ini. Meskipun demamnya sempat meninggi tadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, setelah ini pasti demamnya akan reda," jelas Seokjin pada Yoongi yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kau jaga Jimin. Aku keluar dulu."

Setelahnya Seokjin menghilang dari kamar itu, Yoongi hanya diam memandangi Jimin-nya tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin dalam pikirannya sedang berkecambuk. Bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah tengil layaknya Park Jimin bisa terkena demam. Cukup aneh.

Tak ada pergerakkan hingga akhirnya Yoongi memilih tuk mengakhiri pertanyaan bodohnya yanh tadi terlintas begitu saja di kepala cantiknya. Yoongi menghela napas berat dengan dominasi perasaan sedih. Ia menggerakkan tanga kanannya mengusap surai Jimin perlahan. "Dasar anak nakal, bisa-bisa nya kau terkena demam. Aku mengkhawatirkan mu bodoh." Tutur Yoongi aga kasar namun tak ada intonasi marah disana.

Yoongi perlahan menyelundupkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut yang sama dengan Jimin. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kekasihnya sembari memeluknya menambah hangat menyelimuti tubuh Jimin.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Jimin. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Yoongi menyusul Jimin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Hari esok nya ketika matahari kembali bersemangat membagi faedah nya untuk makhluk hidup di bumi, Yoongi mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mungilnya mencari jawaban tentang di mana dan sedang apa dirinya saat itu. Dan jawabanya kalian juga sudah tau. Tentu saja, dirinya masih sama dengan keadaan sama seperti semalam. Di ranjang milik Jimin. Berbagi selimut. Memeluk kekasih bocahnya. Ah salah, sedikit pembenaran, pagi ini ia tidak lagi memeluk Jimin-nya tapi kini posisinya berganti dengan Jimin yang asik menindih tubuhnya.

Pantas saja ia merasakan berat dan sedikit sulit bernapas, ternyata Jimin yang dengan tampang watadosnya malahan masih setia dengan kegiatan mari memandangi kekasih hati yang tidur dengan manisnya.

Hanya sepersekian detik berikutnya. Penuh terisi sudah kesadaran si singa betina. Ups, hanya bercanda. Yang benar maksudnya adalah seorang Min Yoongi.

"PARK JIMIN MENYINGKIR!"

dan

"Akh!"

Aku tau kalian pasti berfikir si pendek Park Jimin pasti sedang dengan elitnya tersungkur di lantai yang dingin. Tapi jika kalian tidak berfikiran seperti itu maka kalian benar dengan kata lain jika kalian berfikiran seperti itu maka kalian salah berat.

Itu bukanlah suara milik Jimin. Melainkan suara milik Kim Taehyung yang terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Tentu saja karena teriakan Yoongi yang kelewat nyaring jauh dari kata merdu melebihi kengerian jam waker yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi terlalu horror seperti guru Kim yang berteriak membangunkan si batu tidur Jeon Jungkook. Ah, sudahlah mari kita kembali untuk membahas posisi seperti apa sekarang ini yang dilanda Yoongi pasca suaranya yang kelewat merdu menerpa wajah tampan Jimin.

Masih sama seperti detik-detik yang lalu. Teriakan Yoongi tidak akan mempan pada Jimin. Jimin kan sudah kebal. Hanya saja Yoongi sekarang terus meronta mendorong-dorong wajah tampan Jimin dengan brutal. Yang ini juga tidak mempan sih.

Bukannya Jimin yang menyingkir seperti yang diharapkan malahan Yoongi yang diam membeku seribu makian. Bungkam, sebungkam-bungkamnya. Ya, bagaimana bisa menyemprotkan makian jika bibir nya saja di sumpal bibir tebal milik Jimin.

Lembut namun ada rasa yang berbeda dari biasanya mereka melakukan ciuman. Ada rasa hangat dari bibir Jimin. Tentu saja karena Jimin yang masih demam, meskipun tidak setinggi semalam.

Tidak seagresif Jimin biasanya. Mungkin juga karena pengaruh dari demamnya. Mengingat itu membuat Yoongi merasa iba atas perihal sakitnya Jimin. Yoongi membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil yang Jimin berikan. Ciuman lamban guna menyesapi rasa cinta membuncah lewat belah bibir keduanya.

"Kau masih demam, Jimin." tutur Yoongi sedih kala pagutan mereka telah selesai dan hanya ditanggapi gumaman kecil dan senyun kecil oleh Jimin yang masih di atasnya.

Tak ada lagi pernyataan atau pun pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hingga Jimin membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher kanan Yoongi. Membiarkan berat tubuhnya di tahan oleh Yoongi.

itu tak masalah. Malahan Yoongi membelai surai Jimin dan memberikan usapan abstrak pada punggung Jimin.

Begitu terus hingga melewati banyak detik bahkan menit. Tidak ada yang mengganggu. Bahkan Seokjin yang tadi masuk untuk mengajak sarapan hanya bisa kembali tanpa kedua makhluk itu mengikutinya. terlalu terharu melihat keduanya sedang akur tanpa malu untuk saling menunjukkan perasaan sayangnya.

"Jjimmhh…."

Memang usil dan menyebalkan. Otak bebal Jimin terlintas ide yang menguntungkan untuknya. Bibir tebalnya mengecupi bahkan menyesap menarik-narik permukaan kukit leher putih mulus yang tepat dihadapannya. Lidahnya tak ingin kalah. Juga giginya, yang menggigit acak merasa gemas kenyal lembut kulit kekasih hatinya ini.

Dikecup. Dijilat. Digigit. Cara makan Min Yoongi versi baru. Ah, tidak juga sih. Jimin juga sudah lama begitu kan. Yoongi sudah meremas surai Jimin sambil terus menahan erangannya.

"Hyung, aku lepas bajumu ya, aku mau-,"

Bugh

Duakh

Tentu saja, kali ini Jimin yang terjatuh dengan manisnya. Kalimatnya terlalu vulgar. Dan wajah Yoongi sukses seperti cherry, "Kau gila!"

Dan setelahnya Yoongi memilih beranjak kemana saja, asal wajah merahnya tidak ketahuan, meninggalkan Jimin yangmasi meringis sakit.

"Padahal aku Cuma mau _skin to skin._ "

.

.

.

.

END

alohaa~

ketemu lagi, hehe maaf ya lama. ya pokonya jangan berharap aku update cepet:'V

aku mentok untuk chapter ini jadi cuma dapet skitar 900 word hehe.

see u soon gaes. love u~


	4. Hot and Ice

**Cold and Hot**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung,**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

Sekarang ini musim panas kalau mau tahu. Teriknya matahari tidak kuat lagi di tahan. Yoongi bahkan sudah menyalakan pendingin ruangannya di suhu paling dingin. Berbagai minuman dingin sudah ia coba.

Sejak kecil Yoongi memang tidak pernah suka yang namanya panas. Ia tak akan tahan. Kulit putihnya mudah memerah di suhu yang panas. Lengketnya keringat membuatnya ingin berendam seharian penuh di dalam bak mandinya dengan air dingin, kalau bisa bahkan dimasukkan es balok. Biar sensasinya terasa. Tapi ya, Yoongi masih terlalu waras untuk mencoba hal itu.

Ini hari Sabtu, tentu saja libur. Dan itu pula yang membuatnya jengah. Seharusnya hari libur begini ia bisa berleha-leha tidur sepuasnya. Tapi kalau kenyataannya begini mana bisa ia tidur satu menit pun. Ingin menangis saja. Eh, tapi kan dia lelaki, masa sama panas saja mewek.

Terlebih lagi ini masih jam sebelas siang bung. Masih lama untuk menunggu malam tiba. Meskipun sekarang ia hanya mengenakan kaus putih longgar kebesarannya, dan celana pendek di atas lututnya. Kalian bisa lihat sebutir keringat yang mengalir dari rahangnya terjatuh melalui leher putihnya yang mengkilap akibat bekas keringat.

Coba saja Jimin di sini menyaksikannya. Boom! Pasti terjadi yang tidak-tidak. Jangan berpikiran yang iya-iya. Kan bisa saja hal tidak-tidak itu contohnya seperti Jimin yang dipukuli Yoongi agar mau disuuh mengipasi Yoongi seharian penuh. Bisa jadi.

Sebenarnya sih, kalau kalian melihat ke sisi lain bagian dari rumah keluarga Min. Di dapur lebih tepatnya. Sesosok Park Jimin yang baru saja kita bicarakan benar-benar berada di sana. Tenang, itu sungguhan manusia, bukan makhluk halus yang tampan.

Tanpa permisi dan tanpa mau tahu siapa tuan dari satu bungkus es krim di dalam lemari pendingin itu, seenak jidatnya ia membawa lari benda mati itu dari tempatnya semula. Ke mana lagi kalau bukan ke kamar orang terkasihnya. Min Yoongi, yang di aku-aku pacarnya. Beneran pacaran tapinya sih mereka.

Tak lupa membuka bungkusnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar yang terletak dilantai dua itu. Ia menjilatinya santai sembari berlalu. Membuka kenop pintu tanpa beban.

"Hai, sayang. Kau baik-baik saja? Cuaca hari ini sangat panas,"

Jimin hanya basa-basi. Jelas-jelas ia tahu kalau kekasihnya ini memiliki keinginan untuk menenggelamkan diri di lautan es. Tapi tentu saja, demi anak kelinci peliharaan Kim Taehyung, ia akan memindahkan lautan es ke khatulistiwa dalam sekejap jika Min Yoongi benar-benar menceburkan dirinya.

Tapi alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Yoongi malah merengek merentangkan tangannya meminta es krim yang bekas Jimin jilati itu. "Tapi ini bekasku hyung? Kau mau?"

Yoongi mendecih kecil. "Persetan dengan apa pun itu, cepat berikan Jimin"

Ya, sebagai calon suami idaman yang baik. Jimin tentu saja memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Kan jarang juga Yoongi mau yang bekas Jimin. Yoongi kan anti Jimin. Loh?

Ia memberikan es krimnya pada Yoongi sembari ikut duduk di atas tempat tidur besar menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kasur. Setelah itu tidak ada kegiatan lain yang Jimin lakukan selain memandangi makhluk kelebihan gula di sampingnya. Tenang saja, tidak ditambah dengan pikiran yang tidak-tidak, kok. Hanya saja pikiran yang iya-iya.

Bukan Park Jimin namanya kalau hanya membayangkan. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika mempraktekannya langsung.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang sedang menarik turun gagang es krimnya. Ia ikut menjilat sisi lain dari es krim itu. Menariknya turun melebihi yang seharusnya, menjadikan Yoongi menjilat udara, ups! Ralat maksudnya lidah Yoongi menjadi menjilat ujung lidah Jimin karena tak ada lagi penghalang es krim di antara mereka.

Senyum miring terukir di belah bibir menggoda Jimin mengabaikan Yoongi yang terbelalak kaget. Tanpa menunggu detik berganti Jimin langsung saja melancarkan serangannya. Menghisap lidah Yoongi yang masih terjulur di luar.

Ia menghisapnya biasa seperti ia menghisap ujung es krimnya. Tapi masalahnya ini Yoongi yang tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja seperti es krim yang benda mati itu.

Maunya sih ia akan mendorong Jimin tambah tendang biar mantap. Tapi ya bagaimana bisa kalau nyatanya begini. Kedua tangannya sudah ditahan di kedua sisi kepalanya pada sandaran kasurnya. Well, Jimin memang pintar. Namanya juga maunya, kan beda sama kenyataan. Pikirannya sih menolak mengatas namakan harga diri, toh nyatanya dia terbuai juga dengan permainan lidah Jimin.

Semuanya tahu kalau Jimin pintar dan selalu lima besar. Tapi semuanya lebih tahu kalau Yoongi itu tiga besar. Se cerdik-cerdiknya Jimin, Yoongi pasti menemukan celahnya. Ya, setidaknya sebelum ia pasrah dengan kenyataan kalau ia telanjang bulat utuh di bawah naungan tubuh kekar Jimin. Well, itu masalah lain. Ini siang hari yang panas, dan ia tidak mau kalau tambah panas dengan kegiatan panas.

Jimin memang mengunci kedua tangannya, tapi tidak dengan kakinya bukan. Gampang. Tinggal tendang saja si Jimin kecil kebanggaan Jimin besar. Dan detik berikutnya mari kita lihat pemandangan sesosok Park Jimin yang menggeram kesal sambil berguling kanan-kiri. Hell, jangan lupakan wajah ibanya.

Tawa Yoongi pecah seketika. Ia tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam menertawakannya itu. "Dasar bocah sinting! Jangan main-main denganku." Oh, jangan lupakan es krim yang tadi ia pegang kini sudah berpindah tempat ke kening Jimin. Ia melemparnya sambil tertawa barusan.

.

.

.

.

End dengan maksanya.


End file.
